Season 22
Season 22 Gallery Episode 1 Stephanie's Spinach Salad with Pumpkin Purée.png Mark's Warm Bitter Melon Salad with Gummy Rat Sauce.png TK's Rat-atouille with Sautéed Pigs in a Blanket.png Roro's Mummy Dog & Pumpkin Pâté with Crostini.png TK's Grilled Beef Heart with Radicchio.png Roro's Beef Heart with Dirty Rice.png Stephanie's Sautéed Heart with Dirt Pudding.png Roro's Witches' Brew Sorbet with Cake & Pretzel Brittle.png TK's Fingers with Blood, Guts, and Bones.png Episode 2 Marc's Salad with Gnudi.png Maneet's Arepas with Gummy Turkey Feet Chutney.png Alex's Stuffed Heirloom Tomato.png Chris's Italian Sausage & Smoked Turkey Soup.png Alex's Oil Poached Turkey Breast with Stuffed Canbage.png Chris's Turkey Soft Taco with Corn Pudding.png Marc's Turkey Meatballs with Corn Flan.png Chris's Empanada Malasadas with Ricotta.png Alex's Turkey Shortbread & Mashed Potato Ice Cream.png Episode 3 Eva's Lamb Meatballs with Red Wine Sauce.png Zachary's Lamb Meatball with Ginger Cilantro Glaze.png Mirna's Lamb Kofta with Turmeric Créme Brûlée Reduction.png Giuseppe's Crispy Lamb Meatball with Heirloom Tomato Salad.png Zachary's Wild Boar Meatball Jambalaya.png Giuseppe's Wild Boar Meatball with Braised Cabbage.png Eva's Boar Meatballs over Rice with Fried Okra.png Giuseppe's Ricotta Beignet Balls with Fried Ravioli.png Zachary's Sweetballs with Strawberry Madiera Sauce.png Episode 4 Katie's Seafood Cake with Frisée Salad.png Jeff's Cake of the Seven Fishes with Dijonnaise.png Marcela's Seafood Crostini with Chili Chestnut Compote.png Sunny's Seafood Stuffing Wonton with Dipping Sauce.png Marcela's Easy Mole with Braised Brisket.png Jeff's Dominick the Gnocchi with Yule Log Ricotta.png Katie's Holiday Shepherd's Pie.png Katie's Sugar & Spice & Everything Nice Sundae.png Marcela's Fausto's Holiday Vol-au-Vent.png Episode 5 Melissa's Warm Arugula & Sausage Salad with Spinach Vinaigrette.png Gregory's Mesclun Salad with Sautéed Green Beans.png Marilyn's Sausage Stuffed Pepper.png Drew's Linguini with Charred Banana Peppers.png Marilyn's Wild Boar Potato Stew.png Drew's Wild Boar Schnitzel with Caperberry Butter Sauce.png Melissa's Abstract Wild Boar with Pattypan Caperberry Purée.png Drew's Double Pavlova.png Melissa's Hot Sauce Custard with Strawberry Cottage Cheese Sauce.png Episode 6 Aaron's Kofta with Asparagus & Lox Yogurt Sauce.png Nico's Open-Face Camer Sliders with Butter Glazed Asparagus.png Geoff's Camel Meatball with Ice Cream Sauce & Asparagus.png Timothy's Spicy Camel Meatball with Lox Dill Sauce & Grilled Asparagus.png Geoff's Agrodolce with Shiso Gremolata.png Timothy's Bangers & Potatoes with Fried Shiso.png Aaron's Goat Ragoût with Lyonnaise Potatoes.png Timothy's Molten Sour Cream Cake with Orange & Rambutan.png Aaron's Ile Flottante.png Episode 7 Stacey's Halibut with Frisée Pea Salad.png Emmanuel's Seared Halibut with Falooda Sauce.png Clio's Thai Peanut Halibut with Pea Salad.png Chris's Halibut with Warm Pea Salad.png Emmanuel's Smoked Flank Steak with Sautéed Potatoes.png Chris's Grilled Flank Steak with Italian Pepper Sauce.png Stacey's Seared Flank Steak with Italian Salsa Verde.png Stacey's Basil Ice Cream Sando with Fried Olives.png Emmanuel's Maraschino Cherry Ice Cream.png Episode 8 Geraldine's Veal Cutlet with Sautéed Malabar Spinach.png Raphael's Veal Piadino Wrap.png Rosie's Veal Milanese Insalata.png John's Veal & Mozzarella Sandwich.png Rosie's Branzino with Lentil Stir-Fry.png John's Branzino with Lentil Salad.png Geraldine's Fried Branzino with Lentil Mostarda Stew.png Geraldine's Pie with Drunken Ladyfinger.png Rosie's Dessert Frittata.png Episode 9 Andrew's Tom Yum Briased Pork Rib with Pepper Salad.png Meny's Goat Yogurt Flatbread with Heirloom Tomato Salad.png Denzil's Grilled Pork Rib with Habanero Lardons.png Mei's Pork & Habanero Stir-Fry.png Meny's Vinadloo Grilled Monkfish with Heart of Palm Relish.png Denzil's Vindaloo Curry Roasted Monkfish with Heart of Palm Hash.png Andrew's Pan-Roasted Monkfish with Beef Jerky & Vindaloo Cream.png Denzil's Chili Honey Ice Cream with Melon Caramel.png Meny's Tres Leches Baklava with Chili Lemon Honey.png Episode 10 Adam's Sausage & Pepper Bocadillo with Pickled Mustard Seeds.png Anastacia's Italian Sausage Poutine Hash with Sunny Side Up Egg.png Maria's Sausage & Gouda Quesadilla with Morels.png Ryan's Italian Sausage & Tomatillo Salad with Morel Vinaigrette.png Anastacia's Ricotta Gnocchi with Stout Primavera Sauce.png Ryan's Slider Pâté with Sautéed Eggplant.png Adam's Fast Food Fideos with Eggplant.png Adam's Chocolate Milk & Rice Ice Cream with Pine Nuts.png Anastacia's Milk Chocolate Donuts with Chocolate Ganache.png Episode 11 Amy's Pheasant Pizza with Endive Salad.png Kathy's Mini-Calzone.png Travis's Pheasant Empanada with Pecorino Cream Sauce.png Renee's Panini with Endive Salad.png Renee's Lobster Marinara with Sautéed Kale.png Amy's Lobster with Quinoa & Cream Cheese Sauce.png Travis' Deconstrusted Lobster with Creamed Kale.png Amy's Custard with Cherry Sauce.png Travis's Tart with Cherry Sauce & Chocolate Ice Cream.png Episode 12 Tim's Wine Cooler Glazed Swordfish with Watermelon Relish.png Jason's Seared Swordfish Salad with Grilled Cabbage.png Tonya's Asian Marinated Swordfish with Grilled Asparagus.png Ben's Grilled Swordfish with Potato Croutons.png Tonya's Taramasalata-Grilled Steak.png Ben's Spice-Grilled Hanger Steak with Butter Braised Fava Beans.png Tim's Spice Crusted Hanger Steak with Braised Favas & Gratin.png Ben's Grilled Pound Cake with Peaches and Mascarpone.png Tim's Jersey Shore Peach Fritter with Smoked Cream.png Episode 13 Thiago's Seared Black Cod with Miso-Pancetta Glaze.png Kamel's Miso Paste Black Cod over Rice Pudding.png Frederick's Miso Glazed Black Cod Sandwich with Scallion Foccacia.png Mario's Miso Glazed Black Cod with Rice Pudding Fritter.png Frederick's Beef Wellington with Sweet Potato Hash.png Mario's Wellington of Beef with Chicken Liver Pâté.png Thiago's Grilled Chateaubriand with Cheese Palmier.png Mario's Marzipan Sponge Cake with Strawberry Basil Sauce.png Thiago's Crabby Profiteroles with Mascarpone Cream & Marzipan Ganache.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 22